


I Tried

by Sams_Girl441



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Girl441/pseuds/Sams_Girl441
Summary: The night Sammy left for Stanford he tried to take Dean with him





	I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> We all have our theories about how this one went down. Heres mine, let me know hat you think!

For months Sam was trying to figure out how to tell his family he was leaving for Stanford. He didn’t particularly care what his dad thought. All he’d ever done was screw them over. He left them alone for days, weeks. He missed Christmases, Easters, birthdays. It was his brother he cared about. Dean had been there every time. He was always there for Christmas, always made sure he ate, had presents. He even went to his stupid little play, Our Town, when he was a kid. He didn’t want to leave his brother behind, but he never asked for this life. He was tired of shooting bottles off of a fence, reading lore, killing. He was tired of this responsibility that had been thrust upon him and he knew Dean was as well. The difference between the two was that Dean wasn’t willing to try and escape. Sam decided then that he was going to live a normal life and he was going to take Dean with him. He was going to help him escape.  
Just then his father burst through the door, shotgun hanging at his side, blood running down his face from a gash in his head.  
“Dad?” Sam said. “Where’s Dean?” he asked when John looked Up.  
“Outside” he said, gruffly. Sam got up off of the ratty old mattress sitting on the floor and was heading out the door when his dad stopped him  
“Don’t you think you should care for your dad first?”  
“Care for yourself,” Sam said, before going outside to find his big brother. He walked over to the black Impala where his brother was sitting in the front seat. His head hanging, breathing heavily. Sam could see the blood running from his nose, his mouth.  
. “Dean!’ Sam said, yanking the door open. He practically fell into Sam’s arms.  
. “Sammy?” Dean rasped, grasping his shirt.   
“How’s dad?”  
“He’s fine,” Sam replied, picking his brother up   
“Let’s get you inside.”  
Sam laid Dean down on the cleaner of the two mattresses. Then he went to find his dad’s old army kit. He ended up coming back with scissors, a needle, some dental floss, and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Sam set to work fixing his brother. First he cut the shirt off, as to get to the claw marks that were carved into his side. At the sight of Dean’s wound Sam’s eyes started to tear, but he quickly blinked them away. His brother needed him.  
He poured the Jack Daniels over Dean’s wound then had him drink a good amount of it. Then he threaded the needle with the dental floss, wasn’t ideal but it would work. I began to weave the needle in and out of his skin, closing the wound. Once I reached the end and cinched it tight so it would hold until the wound had healed. Then I went to work on the remaining two claw marks. After a few minutes I was finished and Dean sat up inspecting his wound.  
“I could have done that.” he said, wincing.   
“You’re welcome.” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Listen, Dean, we need to talk. I’m-”  
“Sam! What the Hell is this!” John screamed   
“What’s it look like?” he replied  
“Looks like you’re planning on leaving us.”  
“No, dad, just you.”  
"Sammy, what’s he talking about? Dean looked as Sam, questions in his eyes.  
“Your brother was planning to leave. For college.” He said, holding up his acceptance letters. “For Stanford.”  
“Sam?” Dean said, looking betrayed.  
“Dean, I was trying to tell you,”  
“That you were leaving me,” he said hurt lacing his voice.  
“No, Dean, I was trying to tell you-”  
"Don’t listen to him, Dean, he’s a liar. He planned on leaving his family. Walking out on us, your mom.” John sneered.  
“You, shut the Hell up. You have no idea what I was planning, so for once in your life, shut the Hell up.” Sam said, turning to his dad, anger hardening his features.  
“Then what were you planning, Sammy?” Dean asked, struggling to his feet.  
“Dean, I tried to tell you I’m leaving and I wanted you to come with me.” he replied, eyes pleading.  
“I woul-”  
“He’s staying here.” John answered, finally Sam had had enough.  
“You know what? I am sick and tired of your bullshit. How killing the thing that killed mom is the most important thing. I’m tired of never having any friends, never having a home. I’m tired of lying. Sitting here wondering if you were coming home, if Dean was coming home. Tired of you yelling all the time. Hell, you've got Dean so scared that you’re going to hate him that he does whatever you want him to. Dean hates this job as much as I do. I know Dean wants to go with me. The only thing keeping him here is you.” Sam monologues, getting louder with every word.  
“Is that true, Dean?’ John turned to his eldest. Dean looked at Sam. His Sam, who was never able to sleep without his brother by his side. His Sam whose eyes had filled with tears the first time Dean had come home from a hunt,limping and covered in blood. His Sam, who had taken care of Dean that time he was so sick he couldn’t move. His Sam, who had given him the amulet. That now hung around his neck, as a symbol of protection. His Sam, who was so afraid to lose him that he always ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug the minute Dean came home from a Hunt. His Sam. His Sammy. He reached up to run his fingers over the pendent hanging from the leather cord around his neck.  
“Sammy, don’t leave me here.” Dean said, falling back onto the bed.  
“Oh God, Dean. Never.” Sam said, kneeling at his side, tears streaming down his face.  
“Okay, okay. When?” Dean asked, tiredly.  
“Now, come on. You can rest in the car.” Sam said, helping him to his feet. They were almost out the door when John grabbed Dean by the arm yanking him away from Sam.  
“You want to leave? Fine leave, but you’re not taking Dean with you.”  
“Dad let me-”  
“No, Dean, you’re staying and that’s final.” John barked.  
“Oh, no he’s not. You can’t make him do anything. He’s coming with me.” Sam said, glaring at his father.  
“No, he’s staying here. You’re not taking my family from me.”  
“Ha!” Sam laughed bitterly. “Oh,now you’re worried about losing your family. Not every time you sent me on a Hunt when I was twelve. Every time you left me and Dean alone. No you’re not worried about losing your family. You’re worried about losing the one person who you can send out as bait, without argument. The one person you can kill without retaliation. You don’t care about Dean, you care about The Hunt.” Sam finished, anger sparking in his eyes.  
“Is that what you think?” John asked, voice low.  
“That’s what I know.” Sam shot back at him.  
“Get out,” John growled.  
“Not without Dean.” Sam said, reaching for his brother. Dean started to lean towards him.  
“NO!” John yelled, jerking him back. Dean yelped in pain as his stitches ripped and he started to bleed. “Get. Out. Now!”  
“Not. Without. My. Brother.” Sam growled. John let go of Dean and stalked towards Sam.  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled, fear filling his voice.  
“I said get. Out.” John said, pushing Sam. Hard.  
“Dad! Stop!” Dean cried.  
“Shut up, Dean,” John said, turning to his eldest.  
“Don’t talk to him like that.”  
"You have no right to speak to me. You’re walking out on your family.”  
“No, I’m walking out on you.” sam said, a scary calm seemed to settle over him. John pushed him again, knocking him a step back towards the door.  
“I. Said. Get. Out.” John said, voicing rising.  
“Sammy, don’t leave me,” Dean said. “Please?” he said, voice breaking, tears silently falling.  
“I won’t.”  
“Yes. you will.” John said, finally breaking he landed a blow to the right side of his face. “Now get out!”  
“Fine.” he said, backing towards the door.  
“Dean, are you coming?” he asked, eyes pleading.  
“Of course,” Dean started towards his brother. John pulled him back once again. “Or not” he mumbled.  
“Go. And stay gone.” John said as Sam stepped outside. He turned around to look at Dean. Both silently cried as John shut the door between them.  
“I’m sorry. Dean. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I tried.” he whispered, before walking away


End file.
